Au Ames Perdues
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Dans chaque ville, il existe un endroit, un bar, où se retrouvent les âmes en peine, ces personnes qui n'ont plus confiance en euxmême, qui cherchent à oublier l'horreur de la guerre le temps d'une soirée...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : OOC / Lime / rencontre inattendue

Couple : hé hé… allé savoir…

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en servir

Au « Ames Perdues » 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce soir. L'envie de faire un break, l'envie d'être seul… Peut-être tout simplement pour évacuer le stress qui s'accumule au fil des missions. Toujours est-il que mes pas m'ont guidé vers ce bar, tapis au fond d'une ruelle de San Meresas.

J'avais quitté mes quartiers en milieu d'après-midi sans prévenir personne. D'ailleurs ça m'arrive très souvent ces derniers temps. A croire que je supporte de moins en moins la présence de mes congénères à mes côtés. Et c'est le cas. Je commence à douter du bien fondé de leurs actions.

Pour en revenir à ce qui m'a amené ici, je crois que c'est une ironie du sort quelque chose qui vous tombe dessus sans crier garde, bousculant tout ce en quoi vous pensiez croire… C'est un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté… C'était peut-être le cas.

Si je devais m'y rendre à nouveau, je serais incapable de le faire. Je crois que ce serait pareil pour lui. Je me souviens juste de m'être soudainement arrêté, d'avoir levé les yeux et d'être tombé sur cet enseigne illuminée : Ames Perdues.

Quand j'y repense ça me fait sourire. Ce bar correspondait parfaitement à mon état d'esprit. J'étais réellement perdu. Peut-être le suis-je encore en cet instant…

Combien de temps je suis resté là à la regarder ? Un autre grand mystère. La pluie avait déjà transpercé mes vêtements depuis longtemps, si bien que je n'y prêtais guère attention.

Comme attiré par ce long escalier qui descendait sous terre, je m'étais avancé tel un automate, repoussant l'une de mes longues mèches blondes, tombée devant mes yeux.

A l'entrée, un homme. Bâti comme une armoire à glace, il m'avait dévisagé de la tête aux pieds avant d'ouvrir l'imposante porte qui se trouvait derrière lui sans même m'adresser la parole.

Je venais de pénétrer dans un autre monde, un monde où la guerre n'avait aucune emprise, où l'on ne me jugerait pas, où l'on ne me poserait pas de question quant à mon origine… Un monde qui me permettrait d'être moi-même… Du moins, c'est ainsi que je l'avais ressentis en avançant dans le bar.

Ici, il n'y existait pas de frontière. L'ambiance y était fort détendue, de part et d'autre, je découvrais des couples où groupe de tout d'âge, bavardant gaiement autour d'un verre, sur fond de jazz.

A vrai dire, je n'aime pas vraiment ce style de musique. Je suis plutôt du genre classique. Mais je dois bien avouer que cela collait admirablement bien à l'atmosphère de l'endroit, lui conférant un aspect quelque peu envoûtant…

Envoûtant… comme l'éclat de ses yeux…

Je ne me souviens plus trop comment nous en sommes arrivés là. J'étais assis au bar depuis un bon moment lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette se tenant dans un coin de la salle, une silhouette qui semblait m'observer, elle aussi.

Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Autant demander au soleil pourquoi il se couche chaque soir et se lève chaque matin… Je n'en sais rien. Je doute pourtant que mon choix fut inconscient. Est-ce ces prunelles si belles qu'on s'y noierait volontiers ou bien l'insistance qu'il me portait ?

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui m'a prit à ce moment, pas plus que je ne cherche une raison à ma présence ici. Je l'accepte comme une fatalité, quelque chose qui devait arriver. Ça me laisse une drôle d'impression…

Depuis combien de temps étions-nous assis tous les deux à cette table ? Une heure, peut-être deux. Je ne me souviens pas avoir beaucoup parlé. A vrai dire, on n'a pas dû échanger plus de trois phrases d'affiler. On n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. On se comprenait, on se respectait… Après tout, n'étions nous pas rivaux dans la vie de tous les jours ? Je pense que lui aussi a dû réfléchir à la situation avant de venir à ma rencontre.

Oui, c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Il semblait se fondre avec le décor qui l'entourait. Nul doute qu'il était un habitué de ce genre d'endroit, tout à l'inverse de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment… pour tout avouer, j'en ressens comme un pincement au cœur. Combien d'hommes avait-il attrapé comme ça dans ses filets ?

Sa froideur apparente ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté déjà exceptionnelle. On avait peine à croire qu'il n'avait que quinze ans avec sa démarche féline et ses yeux de glace. Pourtant le désir qui y brûlait était bien réel.

Je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser lorsque, m'y attendant le moins, il m'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres alors que ses mains se faufilaient déjà sous mon pull trempé. J'étais complètement sous son emprise.

Est-ce cela qui m'a incité à le suivre jusqu'à cet hôtel ? Je n'ai pas réponse à cette question ou peut-être ai-je peur d'admettre une évidence : moi aussi, je le désire. C'est vraiment effrayant de s'en rendre compte et pourtant…

Qu'il soit plus jeune que moi, je m'en moque. Comme je me moque de ce que les autres peuvent penser à mon égard. Ce qui se passe ce soir va au-delà de ce qui nous oppose chaque jour sur le terrain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher aux hommes qu'il a connus et connaîtra après moi… Peut-être est-ce tout simplement de l'orgueil ou de la jalousie mais j'aimerais être le dernier…

Mon regard croise le sien. Il semble hésiter à me dire quelque chose…

Un à un, il retire ses vêtements devant moi avant de se saisir de ma main droite et de la poser sur son torse. Je peux y sentir une foule de cicatrices invisible à l'œil nu, résultats des nombreuses tortures infligées lors de ses détentions.

Ça me fait mal… ça me fait mal de penser à tout ce qu'il a dû endurer d'autant plus que j'y ai une part de responsabilité. Pourtant, il semble ne pas m'en vouloir. Au contraire, il me sourit.

C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire. Ça ne le rend qu'encore plus parfait. Dans ses prunelles, danse une flamme semblant me dire qu'il attendait que moi… qu'il n'attend que moi…

Avec douceur, je le porte vers le lit, retirant les couvertures sans le quitter un instant du regard.

Je serais le dernier, à présent j'en ai la certitude….

Lentement, je laisse mes mains parcourir l'entièreté de son corps, n'oubliant aucune parcelle, m'imprégnant de son odeur, de son souffle… le couvrant de baiser les uns plus passionnés que les autres…

Me déshabillant à mon tour, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer à nouveau. Il me laisse faire, comme si, lui aussi, voulait graver ce moment à tout jamais dans sa mémoire…

Finalement, il m'attire à lui, s'emparant de mes lèvres avec passion, parcourant mon corps avec des gestes provocateurs et remplis de désirs, sans penser à ce qui pourrait nous arriver demain.

Amants aujourd'hui… nous serons rivaux au levé du soleil…

Il se peut bien que l'on soit amené un jour ou l'autre à se retrouver dans un face à face mortel. Mais aucun de nous ne se désistera. Je le sais.

Nous sommes avant tout avant tout des pilotes, luttant chacun pour une cause que l'on croit juste. L'amour passe au second plan même si pour cette nuit…. Pour cette nuit…

Remontant les draps sur nos deux corps toujours enlacés, je dépose un chaste baiser sur son front tandis qu'il se blottit un peu plus dans mes bras, peu avant que Morphée ne viennent nous prendre sous ses ailes…

Fin 


	2. Après Séquelle

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : OOC / Souvenirs / séquelle de « Ames Perdues »

Couple : croyez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire…

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en servir

Note de l'auteur sur le pourquoi du titre : j'ai choisi celui-là tout simplement parce que l'histoire se passe après « Ames Perdues » et après bien des choses (entre d'autres termes : j'ai passé une nuit entière à essayer de trouver un titre et c'est le seul mot qui est venu à mon esprit)

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss Faust : je connais pas du tout ce bouquin… tu as le titre ? adore lire En tout cas m'ci pour ta review (au risque de me répéter '). La suite de mes fics va arriver… faut juste me laisser le temps de les écrire ooo

Zorro La Tortue : euh…. Je pense que tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre

Yami-Rose1 : bingo, c'est bien eux Tu as écrit une fic sur eux ? veuuuuuuxxxx (dommage que se soit une death mais veux quand même !!!) rêveuse 16…. Le couple surexploité dans mes fics…. (pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre en fond ?)

**Après…**

Un an s'est écoulé depuis notre rencontre un peu surprenante dans ce bar… comment s'appelait-il déj ? « Ames Perdues »… Un nom étrange mais qui convenait parfaitement à ce genre d'endroit.

Contrairement à mes compagnons d'armes, je n'ai personne sur qui me reposer, personne avec qui m'amuser ou même discuter. J'ai grandit trop vite pour cela. Je suis à la fois trop vieux pour ceux de mon âge et trop jeune pour ceux qui résonnent comme moi. C'est pourquoi je me suis mise à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaie de me persuader… Il est vrai que ma maturité m'empêche de communiquer simplement avec les autres mais la raison de ma présence dans ces bars étaient tout autre : j'essayais d'oublier…

D'oublier quoi ? Une riche héritière m'ayant rejeté ou encore une jeune femme que j'avais tuée au cours de l'une de mes missions ? Non… La personne que j'essayais d'oublier par-dessus tout était un homme….

Contrairement à beaucoup de personne, j'assume très bien mon homosexualité. Il y a longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que les femmes ne m'attiraient pas. Je n'en ais pas honte. Mais je ne le revendique pas non plus… Je reste ainsi fidèle à moi-même… fidèle mais…

Comment aies-je pu m'enticher à ce point d'un homme ? Et surtout de lui….

Nous étions ennemis… ennemis mais loyal l'un en vers l'autre. On ne s'affronterait que lors de duel où chacun partait sur des bases identiques. On peut qualifier ça de respect mutuel en quelque sorte.

Toujours est-il qu'au fil du temps, je cherchais de plus en plus sa présence elle m'était devenu nécessaire au même titre que le commun des mortels à besoin d'oxygène pour vivre.

Mais je savais aussi que ce que je demandais là était quelque chose d'impossible… que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux du seul homme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir…

C'est pour cela que je me suis mis à fréquenter ces bars… à passer mes nuits avec ces hommes en espérant que l'un d'eux puisse me faire oublier cette silhouette élancée, ces long cheveux blond et ce regard océan qui faisait chavirer mon cœur chaque fois que je le croisais…

Mission après mission, nuit après nuit, je tentais désespérément d'oublier… Un oublie qui ne vint pas, un chagrin qui n'allait qu'en grandissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait… Un chagrin inavoué qui me détruisait petit à petit et qui m'isolait du reste du monde…

Je ne pense pas avoir souffert autant par la suite. Même les sévices infligées par Oz engendraient moins de douleur chez moi, ce n'est pas peut dire !!

Plus je réfléchissais à ma situation, plus je me disais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, que je devais être un cas désespéré parmi tant d'autre… à l'exception faite que, si je devais trouvé la mort, j'aurais eu la consolation qu'elle m'aurait été donnée de sa main.

C'était dans cette état esprit que je suis rentré dans ce bar. Bien que n'ayant que quinze ans, je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à me faire ouvrir. Je ne fais pas mon âge et… dans ce genre d'endroit, on ne pose pas de question.

Comme à mon habitude, je me suis installé à une table du fond, l'une de celles qui vous permettent d'observer tout ce qui se passe sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Devant mon verre de Martini, je réfléchissais à ce qu'était ma vie et à ce qu'elle aurait été si la guerre n'avait pas éclat

Le fait que je puisse penser ou réfléchir comme tout être humain aurait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. Les autres pilotes en particuliers. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse comprendre ce que je ressens, combien il était difficile de survivre dans le monde qui était mien.

Oh, je ne veux pas dire par-là qu'ils n'ont pas souffert, loin de là. Il suffit de s'attarder sur le passé de chacun d'eux pour comprendre que la vie ne les a pas gâtés non plus. Mais que, à la différence de moi, ils ont eu, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient compter… Ce n'était pas mon cas.. J'ai toujours été seul… seul contre tous… Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je me suis montré si froid envers eux…

Toujours est-il qu'une silhouette capta mon attention. Une sorte de pressentiment m'avait prévenu de ne pas la quitter un seul instant des yeux. Et c'est ce que je fis…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, je sentais mon cœur battre nerveusement dans ma poitrine. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette démarche, cette allure noble et pourtant point vaniteuse, ces cheveux blonds, bien que trempé, lui arrivant jusqu'au épaules, ce déhanchement qui lui valait le regard admiratif de tous ceux présent. Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte qu'il était devenu le centre d'intérêt de tout ce petit monde ?

Lui ici… cela me semblait irréel et pourtant tout mon être me disait le contraire, tout mon être le réclamait… Il était ici et moi…..

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Je devais m'en assurer…

C'est peut-être pour cela que je me suis montré si entrepreneur, allant jusqu'à l'invité à ma table avant de…

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait accepté, pas plus que je me croyais capable d'une telle audace. Mais je l'aimais, je l'aimais plus que tout et j'étais près à faire n'importe quoi… Je l'aimais… et…

Je me rappelle encore ce regard qu'il a posé sur moi à ce moment-là. Un regard hésitant, interrogateur, un peu perdu aussi. Ses vêtements complètement trempés par la pluie qui tombait dehors, épousait parfaitement la moindre parcelle de son anatomie. Nous étions seuls, seuls dans cette chambre d'hôtel où je l'avais incité à me suivre.

Nu devant lui, je lui avais saisi sa main pour la poser sur mon torse. A aucun instant, je n'avais pensé qu'il puisse me repousser. Est-ce parce qu'on avait déjà été trop loin ? Nous défions en cet instant toutes les règles qui avaient été établi, des règles qui voulaient qu'il soit mon ennemi, qu'il soit mon rival.

Nous avions pleinement conscience de la situation, tant et si bien que le moindre mouvement de l'autre provoquait un frisson dans nos corps.

Et nous étions ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, en proie à toutes les émotions possible. Je pouvais voir nettement la flamme du désir qui habitait ses yeux. Il en avait eu envie tout comme j'en avais eu envie.

Sa main parcourue mon torse avec hésitation. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Il attendait que je le repousse. Il voulait que je le repousse. Je mettais ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Combien de temps sommes-nous rester ainsi ? La notion du temps est flou dans ce contexte. Assez de temps pour me faire douter ou bien assez de temps pour… Je fermis les yeux en priant pour lorsque je les ouvrirais, il fut encore devant moi.

Avec douceur, il m'a soulevé et posé sur le lit. Il ne m'a jamais quitté du regard. Je le sais. Je l'ai ressentis. Je ne l'ai désiré que davantage. C'est un moment que je ne pourrais oublier.

Nous savions tout les deux que, une fois que le jour serait levé, nous serions à nouveau rivaux pourtant… pourtant ça ne nous a pas empêcher de nous donner corps et âme. Pour l'espace d'une nuit, il n'existait que nous, nous seul…

Tout cela n'aurait pu être qu'un rêve… d'ailleurs, je me demande si je n'ai pas tout simplement rêvé. Rêvé de ses mains sur mon corps, de ses yeux brûlant de désirs, de ses baisers enflammés… mais c'est ce qui m'a aidé à survivre… ce qui a fait de moi l'être que je suis à présent…

La petite ville de San Meresas n'existe plus aujourd'hui… elle a été détruite, il y a six mois. Je ne pourrais donc pas retrouver ce bar. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi après tout. Je ne sais pas.

Après le discours de l'héritière Peacecraft, j'avais pris mon sac et je suis parti du palais. A l'extérieur un taxi m'attendait pour me conduire à l'aéroport. Je n'avais nullement envie de rester ici. Trop de souvenirs y étaient présent et la douleur que je ressentais était trop forte pour ne pas espérer me trahir.

A ce moment, j'aurais tout donné pour le revoir une dernière fois, lui dire que j'avais tenu ma promesse et qu'après cette nuit….

Mais peut-être m'avait-il déjà oublier… peut-être n'étais-je qu'un simple passe temps…

Quand je pense aujourd'hui à tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer, j'en ai honte… mais d'un autre côté, j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau et la fin de la guerre m'avait laissé sans rien.

Je me souviens avoir pleurer lorsque la voiture s'est éloignée. Peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression de tourner une page importante de ma vie, ou bien à cause du vide qui se faisait plus grand en moi.

Pourtant, une grande surprise m'attendait sur la piste de décollage. Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma navette en proie à une foule de sentiments les unes plus contradictoire que les autres, je l'ai aperçu, appuyé contre l'avion.

Tout cela n'aurait pu qu'être qu'un rêve supplémentaire s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intensité de ce regard…

Je le regardais s'approcher de moi et m'enlever mon sac des mains avant de me conduire à l'écart. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi je l'ai si simplement suivi. Un peu plus loin, nous attendait une autre navette, plus petite…

Je ne crois pas que l'on se soit échangé un seul mot pendant le voyage. Je me souviens juste de ma main dans la sienne et de mes regards quelque peu perdus.

A présent, toute cette histoire me fait sourire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, sans l'intervention des professeurs, nous en serions pas là aujourd'hui…

Si je l'aimais plus que tout par le passé, je l'aime encore plus en ce moment. Je ne réalise que maintenant l'étendu des sacrifices qu'il a dû faire pour moi, je lui en suis reconnaissant tout en me sentant un peu coupable.

Mais cela ne changera pas nos plans. Même si je vois à son regard désapprobateur qu'il n'apprécie pas trop que mon esprit vagabonde en plein milieu de l'homélie

Un peu nerveusement, je me saisis de l'anneau reposant sur le coussin en satin avant de le glisser doucement à son doigt. J'entends à peine le prêtre prononcer les dernières bénédictions à notre égard. Je ne vois que lui.

Je suis à nouveau sur mon petit nuage…repensant à tous ses événements passés…

Avec délicatesse, il s'empare de mes lèvres pour sceller nos vœux, comme le veut la tradition et me ramène à la réalité qui est à présent mienne. Nous sommes désormais mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire… mais le pire, nous l'avons déjà vécu

La guerre avait fait de nous rivaux mais aussi des amants, des amants que la paix à réunit à jamais…

**Fin**


End file.
